The Fox Chase Cancer Center has a coordinated multidisciplinary clinical cancer education program which includes: 1) elective studies in the fundamentals of cancer diagnosis and management for students in medicine, dentistry, nursing and allied health professions; 2) continuing education in the principles of cancer management for practicing health care professionals; and 3) clinical associate training in the oncology specialities for board qualified internists, surgeons, and radiotherapists. Education objectives and methods are modified based on need assessment and trainee performance and evaluation.